The Pokemon Adventures
by MindlessCardGames
Summary: What it Pokémon were actually a sort of sub-species of human, with amazing abilities. Join Thomas and his friends as they set out on there Pokémon journey into this exciting world!


"Hello, there! Glad to meet you! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is OAK. People call me the Pokémon Professor".

"Oak, what are you doing"? Asked the young man standing in front of the professor.

"I know, I know". The Professor sighed. "But I'm legally required to give you this intro before I can give you your trainers license and your Pokémon".

The young man sighed as well. "Continue". He said waving his hand limply.

"This world is inhabited by creatures called Pokémon". The Professor continued. "Now they might not seem all that different from you and me, but they have incredible abilities that allow them to do nearly anything".

"But I already know all this"! The young man groaned.

"For some people, Pokémon are pets". Oak continued as if not hearing him. "Others use them for battling". "As for myself I study Pokémon as a profession".

"Really now, I never would have guessed". The young man commented sarcastically.

"But first, tell me about yourself". "Now tell me. Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?"

"..." The young man said. "Seriously"?

Oak raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I'm a boy" The young man sighed.

"Lets begin with your name. What is it?" Oak asked.

"I've lived in this town, of three houses, for sixteen years Oak. You seriously don't know"?

"Of course I know! But like I said, this is required. I can't give you a Pokémon until we're done". The Professor said getting a little irritated.

"This is stupid". The young man said.

"Fine, I guess you don't want a Pokémon to go on an awesome adventure with". Oak said turning away.

"Uhg"! The young man exclaimed.

"Well"? Oak asked.

"Thomas Tsukino". He said.

"Right. So your name is Thomas Tsukino". Oak said. "Your very own Pokémon legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with Pokémon awaits you!"

"Wait I think you skipped a part. The part about your grandson being my rival?" Thomas said.

"Please, my grandson is in his twenties and is a gym leader. He'd kick your ass". "Well anyway you now get to pick your Pokémon". Oak said nonchalantly.

"Thanks for the encouragement". Thomas said.

Oak led him over to a table where three poke balls sat. Thomas picked one up and released the Pokémon inside.

"Oh, so you've picked Bulbasaur the grass type". Oak said.

The Bulbasaur was somewhat short compared to Thomas, maybe a head shorter, and wore a light green t-shirt with darker green jeans, his eyes were also a dark green along with his hair.

The Bulbasaur looked between the two other people in the room. "Hey Oak who's the new guy"? He asked.

"He's your new trainer". Oak said to the young Pokémon.

Bulbasaur looked at Thomas who looked back at him with a neutral expression on his face.

"'Sup". Thomas said. Bulbasaur nodded in greeting.

"Now you must give him a nickname and make a pact with him". The Professor said.

"Quick question". Thomas said.

"What is your question"? Oak asked.

"What's a pact?" He asked confused.

"Anything you deem a reasonable way to lay claim to your Pokémon and vice versa". Oak said.

Thomas looked at Bulbasaur and raised his hand up so his palm was facing his Pokémon. Bulbasaur smacked his palm against Thomas's. They both then looked at Professor Oak.

"Good enough". Oak said sweat-dropping. "Now how about a name?".

"Hmm". Thomas said tapping his finger to his chin in thought. "How about Izzy"? Thomas asked, looking at his Bulbasaur.

"Hmm". Bulbasaur said tapping his finger to his chin. "I like it". He said.

"Alright then". Oak said. "Here is your Pokedex and your Trainers license". "The Pokedex will record any data of a nearby Pokémon, and your Trainers license gives proof that you are legally allowed to catch and train Pokémon".

Thomas looked down at his license and read the information. Name: Thomas Tsukino. Gender: Male. Age: 16. Date of Birth: 7/01/97. Hair Color: Black. Eye Color: Blue. Weight: 145 lb. Height: 5 '9. Thomas looked at the headshot on the license. It showed his somewhat long black hair poking out of the stocking cap he wore on his head, and his signature plain white t-shirt.

Thomas then held up his Pokedex as it started beeping.

Pokémon: Bulbasaur  
Level: 5  
Type: Grass/Poison  
Species: Seed Pokémon  
Ability: Overgrow  
Name: Izzy  
Gender: Male  
Info: Bulbasaur are a young Pokémon that will often take after their trainer, mimicking their habits and actions on occasion. They are very loyal and look up to their trainer like an older sibling.  
Moves: Tackle, Growl

Thomas put the two items in the back pocket of his jeans before turning to the Professor.

"Anything else"? Thomas asked.

Oak tossed Thomas five more empty poke balls. "There, now get out of my lab".

And with that Thomas and Izzy set off on their journey into the world of Pokémon!

**A/N: Yawn! wow I'm tired. I had just intended on getting this idea typed up but ended up writing the first chapter! Its late now and I have school in the morning, soooo peace out!**

**Izzy: Please forgive his shoty work and lack of detail on the first chapter and possibly future ones. And don't forget to read and review!**


End file.
